Ask the Aphrodite Squad!
by cookielover1441peace
Summary: There's a new club in town, ready to answer your questions! So send in questions for the Aphrodite Squad to answer!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! For now I'm just doing a made up question but send me in a question you want The Aphrodite squad to answer!**

* * *

Dear AS,

I can't stop looking at this boy! His eyes are a brilliant dark blue and his hair is Brown and falls over his eyes! I'm falling for him! The problem is that I'm a geek and the ugliest thing on earth and he's the most popular boy in school! What do I do?

Sincerely,

Love Struck

_Dear Love Struck,_

_Hon, I feel your pain. What you need is to try your best to look good. You got glasses? Dump 'em for contacts! Your hair always a mess! They've invented this beautiful new object called the flat iron! It works girl! Don't run away from him, chase after him! Don't be shy around this cutie! Make him wish you were his!'_

_Sincerely,_

_Drew Tanaka_

* * *

**What do you think? Best, Good, Bad, Horrible? ANSWER ME! Send in questions you want the Aphrodite Squad to answerin your PMs! Tell me who you want to answer it.**

**Annabeth Chase (Doesn't know why she joined this club)**

**Katie Gardner (Dido)**

**Thalia Grace (Acting as a spy for Artemis)**

**Piper Mclean (Forced to as a daughter of Aphrodite)**

**Hazel Levesque**

**Drew Tanaka**

**Lacy Smith (Just made up a last name)**

**Clarisse La Rue (Favor)**

**Reyna Carpio**

**RED**

**Aphrodite **

**Everyone else in the Aphrodite Cabin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you jarlcarriers for the first question! Enjoy the story! Remember, I NEED PMs!**

* * *

Dear AS,

I really like this guy. He has brown hair that ends right over his eyes and has a curl on the back tips with dark (this may sound cliche) mysterious melting eyes. How do I get him to notice me?I'm not very pretty or attractive at all. Hes pretty cute and most of my girl classmates crush on him too. i go to a school where our grade is only 21 kids, so popularity is hard to judge. hes on the upper half, I'm on the lower, but working my way Up. We're both in middle school. Help?

Sincerely,

In the Background

_Dear In the Background,_

_It might take a couple of years for him to notice you but just be yourself. If you act all pretty and fashionable and sassy, he won't really like you (unless he's that type of guy there are some guys like that in San Francisco.) Just be you and be a star. Make him your friend. It's easier to fall in love with a friend. _

_Sincerely,_

_Annabeth Chase_

* * *

**So did you like? Please review! Without PMs there's no story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Let us continue with another chapter! So happy you guys love this story!**

* * *

Dear AS (Actually, just Katie Gardner)

How do you REALLY feel about Travis Stoll?

Sincerely,

The Love Doctor

_Dear Love Doctor,_

_That's my buisness! Well, he's kindove cute, BUT DON'T YOU DARE TELL HIM I SAID THAT!_

_Sincerely,_

_Katie Gardner_

Dear AS,

I am the smartest girl in my grade and all the guys try to get me to do their homework for them. How do I get them to realize I'm (slightly) pretty and not just an easy way to get good grades?

Sincerely,

The Homework Help.

_Dear Homework Help,_

_Turn them down every time. When you turn them down don't let them talk, just tell them "No. You need to do your own work you idiots. I'm not your tutor!" Those boys just don't know what's good for them. Find a nice boy who likes you for who you are. You'll be much happier._

_Sincerely,_

_Piper Mclean_

* * *

**So what did you think? Horrible? Keep on sending those good reviews! Send in questions in your PMs!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another one! Please review! I haven't been updating because I had no PMs. Please help! So here's the story people ~ Cookie**

* * *

Dear AS,

There's this boy (isn't there always) in my grade, I don't have any classes with him but we had a quick connections class last year together, and I guess, I kinda caught him looking at me a few times and I was flattered. But I make it a point not to like any guys cuz I can't even date yet. But... he's really cute and he's the popular dude, I don't nessecarily need to get his attention (I can do that on my own) but, I think about him a lot. Is it because I'm crushing on him? Or just because...?

Sincerely,

Love Him or Love Him Not

_Dear Love Him or Love Him Not,_

_I know how you're feeling. I have a daughter who isn't allowed to date yet because of her mortal parent. It crushes her since she's well, my daughter. You can have a crush even if you're not allowed to date. It's all patience. You have to wait until it's allowed. You can be friends though! Still, you're never to young to love!_

_Sincerely,_

_Aphrodite_

* * *

**So what did you think? Good, bad, just stinking horrible? Tell me in your reviews! Don't forget to PM me your questions!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here I am, just sitting here, nothing to make my day, Oh there is one thing, REVIEW!**

* * *

Dear AS,

My sister likes this guy who 'friendzoned' her, yet she's still obsessed with him. Like freaky obsessed. What do I do to find her a better, nicer guy?

Sincerely,

Relatively Obsessed

_Dear Relatively Obsessed,_

_Kill the guy! Make him suffer!_

_Sincerely,_

_Clarisse La Rue_

**_Dear, Relatively Obsessed,_**

**_Don't listen to Clarisse. She's a brainless brat! What you need it to talk her through it and tell her that he'll like her less if she's super obsessed and had already called dibs on his toe if he gets frostbite. She might realize that being completely obsessed isn't good. It's okay to love, just not that much!_**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Lacy Smith_**

* * *

**So hope you liked! Keep on sending questions! REVIEW OR I WILL HURT YOU! (Holds up steak knife for emphasis)**


	6. Chapter 6 big long chapter

**Here we are with a new story! I hope there are more people reading this thanks to the contest. I hope you like!**

* * *

dear AS,

my friends say i'v got it all brains brawns beauty. i don't really beleive the. but now all the boys are hitting on me. im not really into this love stuff. so should i turn them all down or give love a try?

Sincerely,

Try it or goodbye it

_Dear Try it or goodbye it,_

_You don't have to try love, like I decided not to try love. It worked out for me! Anyway it's your decision. Sometimes those idiot boys with no life date you then dump you. Find a boy who's actually good. But you don't have to. The hunters are always open!_

_Sincerely,_

_Thalia Grace_

Dear AS;

There is this boy in the other class in my grade at school. We used to have a kind of un-official 'relationship' but that's totally gone this year. I'm (just kinda) totally jealous of this girl (who shall remain nameless. Let's call her psyco) who this boy adores. What should I do? (aside from murder, which is out of the question. Clarisse...)

Sincerely,

Make me feel Like She's the only girl that you love

_Dear Make me feel,_

_three choices, dread your life forever and ever, Try to get him back, or Move on. Knowing he likes another girl is super hard, it burns your insides, makes you suffer. You feel the feeling that you're not loved. If one boy can make you feel that then he'll control your life. You need to be in control. Sometimes you need to know he won't get back to you. Trying to sabotage their relationship won't help, only make you seen evil. But there are lots of boys out there who are more worthy of your attention!_

_Sincerely,_

_Reyna Carpio _

**Dear Readers,**

**Just in, we have captured the following boys and are forcing them to answer your questions. **

**Percy Jackson**

**Jason Grace**

**Leo Valdez**

**Frank Zhang**

**Octavian Limp**

**Nico Di Angelo**

**Travis and Connor Stoll**

**Chris Rodriguez**

**Ares**

**Grover Underwood**

**Tyson Smash**

**So if you want one of them to answer then put MALE under your question. **

**Sincerely,**

**The AS**

* * *

I am going to answer a question a few of you might be having.

I live with two boys

I sit at lunch with boys (Mostly)

I get picked on by a boy

I talk to lots of boys

So yeah, I know them pretty well. These questions are kindove difficult to answer but I push through it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we are again! I am on fire!**

* * *

Dear AS (Male),  
If you could chose one member of the Aphrodite Squad (excluding Aphrodite) to settle down with, who would you pick and why?  
Sincerely,  
Curiosity Killed the Cat

_Dear Curiosity Killed the Cat,_

_We have taken a vote and the answer is,_

_Percy Jackson- Annabeth Chase_

_Jason Grace- Piper Mclean_

_Leo Valdez- Some cutie from the Aphrodite cabin_

_Frank Zhang- Hazel Levesque_

_Octavian Limp- Uh... Reyna I guess, I COULD BE PRAETOR!_

_Nico Di Angelo- Um I don't really like anyone but maybe, Thalia? We're cousins and we kind've get along, Wait she isn't reading this is she? NO! Delete it!_

_Travis Stoll- Katie Gardner_

_Connor Stoll- Lacy Smith's pretty nice_

_Chris Rodriguez- Clarisse La Rue_

_Ares- Aphrodite_

_Grover Underwood- Wait, Juniper isn't in the squad? Juniper sign up quick! _

_Tyson Smash- Ella! Pretty Please!_

_So there you go. We answered your question now get us out of here!_

_Sincerely _

_AS Males_

* * *

**I really do hope you liked!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The great me is back! I is back! I is the BFG! Great book by the way so just read the like story.**

* * *

Dear AS

Uhm...so, there's this really cute guy. Thing is, I don't know him. I just think he is really cute. For all I know he could be a total jerk, but I'm pretty sure he isn't. We don't have any classes together, so the only time I see him is on the bus. I wouldn't consider myself exactly 'pretty', I'm (more or less) a geek with decent hair. As far as social status on a scale of 1-10, I'd say I'm anywhere between 2 & 4. Honestly, 4 is kind of pushing it, but whatever. I'm stuck. How do I get to know him better? What do I do?

Sincerely,

MissFortunate:(

_Dear MissFortunate:(_

_I just suggest you be more cautious. You never know what he's like. For all you know he could be a monster. I know it's weird when you hardly know a guy but he gets stuck in your head. I feel your pain! But just get to know him better! It'll probably turn out fine. For all you know, he might like girls like you! _

_Sincerely,_

_Rachel Elizabeth Dare_

Dear AS,

I have a friend (girl) who is in love with one of my friends (who happens to be a guy). She's always tagging along and acting really awkward! She even happens to know his address, which i find very strange, because she's only known him for about a month (stalker...). He's all she talks about, and it's really starting to annoy me! HELP!

From,

Potato Jam 7

_Dear Potato Jam 7,_

_You need to set her straight. Tell her exactly how you feel. Then add the following sentence. _

_"If you keep following him then he won't like you! He'll think you're a stalker!" _

_That should probably help her realize that he isn't her whole life. Or you can tell her that,_

_"We miss you! Hang out with your friends! You haven't known him all your life!" _

_I hope you get your friend back_

_sincerely, _

_Piper Mclean_

* * *

**_So I hope you liked my advice! I have to admit Piper's might have been a little harsh. Now I have an assignment for you readers._**

**_VOTE ON MY POLL! _**

**_Seriously! Only four people have voted. I WANT TO WRITE! _**

**_So seriously. Vote._**


	9. Chapter 9

**And I am back! I realize that all my stories are flooded with reviews. I haven't got a chance to check them yet because I've been really busy. I'll try to solve all your problems!**

* * *

Dear AS,

There's these boys I've become best friends with because we're all the top students in my home room, and there's this one boy I've especially come close to. We play minecraft together and stuff. Anyway, we were on a field trip one day and I was talking with this boy, and one of the stuck-up popular girls came up to us and asked if we were dating. We both said no, of course! Later I told one of my friends about it and she said that me and him should date. I don't know what to do! For a while I wasn't sure if I liked him, and after that I kept asking myself, do I like him? I'm not even sure if he likes me. I'm totally confused with my feelings for him. Should I do as my friend says and ask him out? Or should I wait and see if he asks me out?

Sincerely,

Unsure

_Dear Unsure,_

_It's okay hon! What you need to do is ask yourself, Do I have fun around him? If the answer is yes then you should go for it. If it's no then maybe you need to stay in, or maybe even get out of, the friend zone. If you're really that shy then you can wait a week or two. And think back to the day when the popular girl came to you. Were you blushing? Blushing is a great sign to know you like someone. And was he blushing? Then he probably likes you back! So if all signs point to love then don't hold back, go get him girl!_

_Sincerely, _

_Drew_

* * *

**So did Drew's fabulous advice help? Well I hope so because I've got a question for you reviewers. **

**Who is the best Aphrodite Squad member at answering your questions?**

**The people you can vote for are... **

**Drew Tanaka. **

**Aphrodite. **

**Annabeth. **

**Hazel.**

**Rachel. **

**Lacy. **

**Piper.**

**I'll tell you the winners when I get to the fifteenth chapter! So keep on reviewing!**


	10. Chapter 10

Dear AS,

For starters, lets get one thing clear: My emotions are  
already confused and whacked up. Now that that's out of the way, we can get to  
the fun stuff!  
So, I've liked this guy for almost 4 years now. And everyone says he's in love  
with me. Should be great, right? Wrong, people. That's why I'm here. :)  
I never see him. Even now that we're in the same school, I never see him.  
Second, 94% of the time when I text him, he never texts back. I think he's  
only ever willingly texted me about twice. So, I'm pretty peeved and confused.

Does he not like me? Is he avoiding me? I don't stalk him, I swear! I don't  
think I've ever done anything that would make him uncomfortable. So I just  
don't know.  
Do I pursue him, or forget about him? And no offense to anyone of the AS  
squad, but I would prefer it if Annabeth answered this one. She went through  
the same thing.  
Thank you for any advice!

Sincerely,

Simply Hopeless

_Dear Simply Hopeless,_

_Boys have a strange way of expressing themselves, at least it's strange to us girls. Boy's minds work differently than ours. If two girls were locked up in a room together with nothing to do, we would probably talk. If two boys were in the same situation than they would probably do something active, such as a thumb war or a wrestling match. That might be the answer to the problem. Maybe he just isn't comfortable with the idea of texting. Another explamation could be that he just doesn't have the time. Boys tend to do sports a lot and that might just fill up his day. After school he might have football practice and soccer practice and by the time he gets home he's so tired he just goes to sleep without even looking at the phone. _

_Everyone says. Two words that could be lies or the truth. People like to go with the strangest couples that have no hopes of being together. I mean, just look at Thalico. Every move you make could be counted against you or for you. He just might not be interested in you. _

_Pursue him or forget about him. Follow your heart. Do you really want him really bad or do you not care as much. If your heart points you to pursue than start with a talk. Texting is for quick messaging, not for long loving talks. When you text you can't see him so you can't see how he feels. He can be crying and still send you smiley face. Try to catch him after school or something. Ask him what's going on and ask him why he isn't answering back to your texts. It might be that he really likes you and is embarrassed to talk or even text you. You can tell by the blushes. The blushes give you both away. Maybe he just isn't ready for love yet. And maybe he just doesn't like you. Maybe he does. Observe and find out. The last thing is be who you are. If you find out he likes a different girl than don't try to become that girl. Maybe he'll find out that deep down, you're his true love._

_Sincerely,_

_Annabeth (Who else can write that long of a message?)_

* * *

**So, as you can see I'm back! I really like answering your messages and I hope you like my answers. So let's see how the votes are going!**

**We got four votes!**

**Drew Tanaka- 1/2**

**Aphrodite-2**

**Annabeth-1**

**Hazel-0**

**Rachel-0 **

**Lacy-0 **

**Piper-1/2**

**Thank you Guest, Trident Lover, Jarlcarriers, and MusicisBeAsT! Those were the only voters! If you voted in this you can still vote more but it must be for seperate chapters. Thank you for reading this! bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So guys, I've been getting a lot of questions! It's nice to know that you guys like me :) So I'm going to try to answer all your questions today! All on this gigantic chapter!**

* * *

Dear AS,

So, there is this boy who has a crush on my twin sister. But, she's to nice to tell him off. And I want the best for my sister. So I talked with him, and told him that my sister doesn't like him. Now, everyone thinks I'm a jerk. I don't know what to do. Was I to overprotective?

From,

Overprotective

_Dear Overprotective,_

_Maybe you were. The thing is the romance was between him and your sister and maybe you shouldn't have gotten into it. But the fact that you did shows that you're a caring sister. If everyone thinks you're a jerk than that's their problem. They don't know how cool you are! Anyway soon they'll all forget about that and what you can do is be nice to them. They can't call you a jerk when you're helping pick up their lemonade spill! _

_Sincerely,_

_Lacy _

Dear Drew,

I have a crush on this boy at my boarding school and he barely talks to me! I just found out I have cancer but my crush just started to talk to me just because of cancer! Help, Drew!

From,

Cancer freak in LUV

_Dear Cancer freak in LUV,_

_Maybe you can use the fact that he's talking to you more to try to get him to like you. Best case scenario, he falls in love with you. Worst case scenario, You learn that he's not your type but he falls in love with you. Maybe once cancers done you'll get more classes together and get to talk to him more. You never know!_

_Sincerely,_

_Drew _


End file.
